


He's Just A Little Protective

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Because of course he does, M/M, about Bucky, and bucky overhears it, aww my first ever prompt, cue the fluffly, i honestly dont even know what to tag it, sambucky - Freeform, the gang are teasing sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Prompt: for the prompt if you're still taking them: Bucky shows affection through vigilance/over-protection. Everyone else thinks it's weird, but Sam's so used to Bucky hovering over his shoulder he doesn't even realize
From: Lunaaltare on tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever prompt i wrote, so cute. these boys are ridiculous. thanks for reading guys!

They were all in the kitchen about to eat breakfast, Wanda was making some kind of fruity pancakes and Tony was being pushed away from the stove by Natasha. Sam was sat on one of the stools by the island, he leaned into Bucky as he walked up behind him and snaked his arms around him.

“Me and Steve are going for a run. Wanna come?” he asked, his breath tickling Sam’s ear. 

“And have you guys run laps around me all morning? No thank you.” Sam said, shaking his head. He felt Bucky smile against his shoulder before he kissed the side of his head and pulled away.

“You’re no fun Wilson.” He said with a smirk and walked out of the kitchen to go meet Steve. 

“Don’t you find that weird?” Ton asked, plopping himself down on the stool next to Sam, almost spilling his coffee all over himself. 

“Find what weird? Them running?” Sam asked, not exactly sure where Tony was going with this.

“No, not that, although that is weird, running is terrible. But no, I meant the way he’s always hanging all over you and touching you in some way. Doesn’t that bother you?” he took a sip of his coffee and gasped, burning his tongue, then looked at Sam expectantly. 

“Wha- he’s not always hanging all over me.” Sam said, sure Bucky liked to be close, but that was normal. That was just Bucky.

“He definitely is.” Nat chimed in. 

“What? Like when?” Sam asked, leaning his elbows on the island in front of him. 

“Like just now.” Tony said, taking another sip of his coffee.

“He was saying goodbye.” Sam retorted. 

“That last mission we went on, he covered you the entire time, no one even got close to you.” Clint said from his seat on the counter. 

“He’s a sniper, he covers everyone, that’s literally his job on most missions guys.” Sam was getting irritated.

“That time at the bar last month when that guy kept staring at you and he basically attached himself to your hip the whole night.” Wanda said, not looking up from stirring her pancake batter.

“That guy was creepy as hell okay, and-“ 

“He broke that hydra guys arms when you got shot that one time.” Bruce supplied from where he was leaning in the door way, cutting Sam off mid defense.

“He shot me!” Sam exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tony opened his mouth to say something else but Sam held his hand up.

“Okay okay, I get your point. He’s protective.” He sighed. 

“He’s over protective and it’s really weird.” Tony said, starting to laugh and then noticing everyone staring over his shoulder at the door way Bucky had walked out of moments before. He turned to see Bucky standing there looking uncomfortable. 

He walked into the kitchen and scooped something off the far counter.

“Forgot my keys.” He muttered and then hurried back out.

“Damn it. Y’all are assholes, I hope you know that.” Sam huffed and ran after him.

“Bucky. Hey, wait up a sec!” he called, Bucky just kept walking. Sam caught up and grabbed his arm, spinning him around to face him.

“I said wait a sec.”

“You think it’s weird?” Bucky asked, sounding upset. 

“What?” Sam asked, even though he knew damn well what Bucky was talking about.

“How I am with you. How protective I am, and I how I like to be close to you. You think that’s weird?” he asked, staring Sam down.

“No. I don’t Bucky. I don’t think it’s weird.” He said forcefully. Squeezing Bucky’s arm a bit for reassurance. 

“You’re sure? You’d tell me?” Bucky asked, his brows furrowing.

“I would tell you. Of course I’d tell you.” Sam nodded and stepped forward into Bucky’s space, kissing his cheek and pulling him into a hug, his hand rubbing up and down his back.

“So you don’t think I’m weird?” Bucky muttered into Sam’s shoulder. Sam pulled back to look at him. 

“Oh no, you’re definitely weird.” Bucky tensed, “But I like it.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes, pushed Sam away gently, and headed for the door.


End file.
